superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Mouse: The Three Caballeros Credits (2001)
Executive Producers Roberts Gannaway Tony Craig Producer Melinda Rediger Directed by Tony Craig Roberts Gannaway Supervising Story Editor Kevin D. Campbell House of Mouse Written by Henry Gilroy "Donald's Fish Fry" Written by Jess Winfield Story Editor Kevin D. Campbell "How to Be Smart" Written by Tracy Berna Story Editor Henry Gilroy Art Director Mike Moon Storyboard Supervisor Rick Schneider With the Voice Talents of Carlos Alazraqui Wayne Allwine Tony Anselmo Corey Burton Jim Cummings Bill Farmer Nikita Hopkins Tress MacNeille Rob Paulsen Rod Roddy Ernie Sabella Kevin Schon Kath Soucie Russi Taylor Dialogue Director Robert Gannaway Voice Casting Director Jamie Thomason Storyboard Larry Scholl Sean Bishop Paul Fisher Thomas Bernardo Rossen Varbanov Lyndon Ruddy Additional Storyboard by Calvin Suggs Robert Griffith Todd Kurosawa Jason So Gregory Peters Francisco Barrios Timing Directors Kevin Petrilak Bob Treat Bob Zamboni Character Design Dana Landsberg Character Clean-Up Calvin Suggs Key Layout Design Bruce Berkey Mike Moon Prop Design Jason Hulst Ernie Guanlao Key Background Painters Timothy Barnes Christopher Roszak Sy Thomas Color Key Stylists Pamela Long Suzette Darling Associate Producer Larry Johnson Production Managers Mark Karafilis Ani Martirossians Overseas Director Greg Hill Continuity Coordinators Robin Police Larry Smith Technical Directors Darren Clark Tracy Jones Assistant Technical Director Michael Tyau BG Key Color Correction Donald Devine David DiMatteo "Rockin' at the House of Mouse" Written and Performed by Brian Setzler House of Mouse Score by Mike Tavera "We are the Three Caballeros" Music and Lyrics by Randy Rogel Arranged by Mike Tavera "Donald's Fish Fry" "How to Be Smart" Music by Stephen James Taylor Animation Production by Toon City, Inc. Unit Directors Colin Baker Romy Garcia Unit Coordinator Wayne Smith Layout Supervisors Levy Vergara Rosauro Dela Vega Animation Supervisors Romy Garcia Dante Calemente Assistant Animation Supervisors Jolan Calibuso Nowell Villano Background Supervisors Roberto Angeles Alex Leal Clean-Up/IB Supervisor Norman Baculi Digital Supervisor Jonathan Tinsay Production Manager Weng Agrusa Animation Rolando Angleo Edwin Arcena Ric Bernardo Joseph Balderas Lester Cabarles Jerome Co Joselito Cruz Rolando Defino Jocelyn Diaz Noel Domingo Rosalie Estacio Edelson Eugenio Alexander Ferrarez Akiblas Flores Annabelle Galvez Noriel Israel Don Juan Robert Ocon Homer Panlaqui Manuel Pascual Jojo Reynun Warren Romero Edwin Santiago Rommel Santiago Evangelina Soriano Lorna Sun Francis Tan Denis Tomacruz Serafin Balnaja Ted Camahalan Sanny De Ramos Cynthia Javier Willy Leonardo Nats Miranda Rey Morano Oliver Regoniel Raul Santos Arthur Tolentino Rogel Venturanza Technical Director Donato Vytiaco Compositors Valman Agapito Sol Cruz Dexter Alpis Allan Dayaoun Jamjes Arboleda Maricar Dris Bong Barrios Juliet Igancio Michael Bersabal Julius Legaspi Ann Carreon Michelle Leviste Melvin Carreon Nestor Marasogan James Trinadad Painters Jane Cabrera Charina Mabalot Tony Cardiente Jocelyn Pangan Pisen Cayabyb Esperanza Pasana Alona De Leon Marilyn Pasana Doris DeSiderio Michael Salingdong Louis Durian Marifee Sarmiento Mikee Icaro Michelle Tan Color Stylists Nelia Erni Milagros Baylon Maria Christina Fernandez Scanners Jonathan Cu Gilbert Lantion Socorro Rey Romeo Calenzuela Redentor Punzalan Supervising Film Editors Monte Bramer Peter Lonsdale First Assistant Film Editors Brian Master Andrew Sorcini Animatic Editors Joseph Molinari Greg Nelson Scanner Christopher Gresham Track Reading Brad Carow Skip Craig Post Production Manager Steven K. Arenas Post Production Supervisor P.J. Aminpour Dubbing Supervisor Christopher Longo Post Production Coordinator Ken Poteat Production Coordinators Christopher Collins Chad Infranca Production Associate Joann Estoesta Production Secretary Janelle Momary Production Control Richard Honig Talent Coordinator Lisa Schaffer Script Coordinators Leona Jernigan Kellie Lauhon Supervising Sound Editors Michael Gollom Sound Editors Bill Kean, M.P.S.E. Otis Van Osten Supervising Music Editor Liz Lachman Music & Dialogue Editor Jason Oliver Re-Recording Mixers Michael Jiron Allen Stone On-Line Editor Keith Cook This project is the result of many creative people at The Walt Disney Company. The cooperation of the Animation Department is particularly appreciated. Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. © 2001 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved Walt Disney Television Category:Walt Disney Television Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:End Credits Category:Toon Disney Category:Disney Channel Category:ABC